


tendae

by thesoftestbbys



Series: love and fall [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor iKON Ensemble, angst but with no happy ending, hanbin is oblivious, jinhwan and donghyuk are best friend goals, the song isn't song itself but thats just how i wrote it, while bobby's hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestbbys/pseuds/thesoftestbbys
Summary: in which he wanted more





	tendae

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry for how long it took for this part to come out, school started about three weeks ago so i'm trying to get myself back together and back to writing.
> 
> bUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, HITS, AND KUDOS YOU ALL ARE SUPER KIND AND SWEET AND I APPRECIATE IT ALL OF IT!!!!!!!
> 
> i'll try for the next part to come out as soon as possible!!

he watched them. 

 

with a heavy heart, he stared, feeling his heart shattering, the longer he looked. 

 

he wonder where he went wrong, he thought they had something special, but apparently he was  wrong.

 

he became teary eyed thinking about the good times, the times where they weren’t official. his heart ached knowing that he waited for his confession for three years and got nothing and was okay with that and gave him two more years and still nothing.

 

all that for him to cut him off with seven simple words, “i have a girlfriend, let’s be friends” 

 

and that was the worst part for jiwon, he waited five years for the love of his life to leave him for - a girl.

 

it stung really. but now he was stuck being a third wheel between him and his “girlfriend” 

 

all jiwon really wanted was to be more with him. he wanted to have a relationship with him. he wanted to be happy with him.

 

jiwon would only be happy with hanbin. 

 

and it’s not like jiwon hasn’t tried to move on because he has, it’s just hard. harder than he thought.

 

sometimes jiwon didn’t know what hurt worse, the fact that they actually seem happy together or the fact hanbin spends more time with his girlfriend then his own best friend. 

 

his own best friend that was there for him when no one else was, when no one else cared enough. 

 

except jiwon

 

so it stung, a lot. 

 

soon enough, jiwon had had enough of the so called couple and parted ways. he decided to go to a friends house, a better friend.

 

kim jinhwan, one of the more sensible in their friend group. jiwon and hanbin would always come to jinhwan when they had a problem or were mad at each other. 

 

so when jiwon up at his door, jinhwan wasn’t surprised. he knew jiwon was going through a rough time right now with his other half. 

 

it hurts when your other half suddenly wants nothing to do with you and replaces you out of the blue. 

 

jinhwan invites jiwon and they have a seat on the couch in the living room and jiwon just unwinds 

 

“it gets harder and harder everyday, he literally ignores me for some random girl that none of us have ever met and then the moment he wants to hang out with me, i become a third wheel like-“ 

 

“excuse me?” 

 

“yea, we hung out today but his girlfriend was there and he basically forgot i existed. and don’t get me wrong, if he’s happy with her then i’m happy for him but he can’t expect me to be okay with being a third wheel. i just wish everything would sort itself out.” jiwon ignored the tears welling up in his eyes and sighed. 

 

“you’re tired aren’t you?” jiwon nodded 

 

“honestly yes, i am, i just want my best friend back” 

 

“don’t worry, kid, he’ll come to his senses and if doesn’t, leave him be. he doesn’t deserve you point blank. 

 

while jiwon was with jinhwan, hanbin was still with his girlfriend, his arm wrapped around her, until he suddenly got a text from donghyuk, a mutual friend of him and jiwon’s. 

 

**_dong dong_  **

_so i heard you screwed things up with ji_

_what the hell did you do ???_

 

**_rashbin_ **

_what the hell are talking about ???_  

 _me and jiwon are just fine_   

 

**_dong dong_  **

_are you sure about that ???_

_cause if y’all are fine why is he bawling his eyes out with jinan ??_

_clean up your mess asshole and leave jiwon alone. for good._

hanbin stared at the message confused. he wasn’t sure what he could’ve done to make jiwon upset like how did donghyuk even know that jiwon was upset cause of him??

 

**_rashbin_ **

_how do you even know that wonnie is upset with me ???_  

_don’t start assuming things that aren’t true_

 

_**dong dong**   _

_listen hear dickhead i’m at jinhwan’s house right now so i know exactly what’s going on_

_and don’t you dare call him that again you’ve lost that privilege and i hope you never get it back_

 

_**rashbin**  _

_whatever_

soon hanbin's girlfriend had to leave and as soon as he kissed her goodbye, he texted jiwon if they could meet and just the two of them this time. jiwon agreed and he met hanbin at a lil cafe not far from jinhwan's apartment. once he arrived he chose a spot and waited for hanbin to come.

 

once hanbin arrived, jiwon cut straight to the point.

 

"what do you want??"

 

"o-oh u-uh, i just wanted to see if you were okay cause i was just recently enlightened on some things." jiwon raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"enlightened on what exactly??" 

 

"so, dong texted me and asked why you were at jinan's crying and said that i didn't know because i really didn't know, i thought we were cool. is something wrong??"

 

jiwon blinked and stared 

 

_"are you serious??"_

 

"w-what-"

 

_"no! you're asking me if something's wrong?? do you not realize the things you have done to me? do you not realize all the hurt and pain you have put me through-"_

 

"jiwon-"

 

 _"do. not. cut. me. off. you are not allowed to speak. i have done so much for you and in spite of everything i've done, you sat there and cuddle up and embraced some girl right in front of me. so yea, there is something wrong and it's you. the amount of love adoration i had for you meant nothing to you, and i can finally see that now. so, thank you for your concern but you're a little too late."_ jiwon seethed in anger.

 

the air around them was tense and awkward. it had never dawned on hanbin that he could have possibly hurt jiwon by his actions since he apologized. he thought even through the "break up" they were still friends, best friends at that.

 

"what happened to just being friends?? jiwon this doesn't make sense"

 

jiwon scoffed and rolled his eyes "of course it doesn't make sense, we were friends but because of your little girlfriend, you seemed to have forgotten about all of your friends, surprisingly even your best friend, some best friend you are."

 

"i'm sorry-"

 

"save it. i don't need your apologies, go back to your little girlfriend since she replaced us anyway."

 

"jiwon-"

 

"see you around, hanbin" and with that he walked out, leaving hanbin by himself in the booth. 

 

_"i just wanted to get back to us cause we used to have more, but not anymore" sighed jiwon, looking out at the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading!! hopefully this was good enough! stay tuned for the next part!!
> 
> twitter : @bubblecobbie


End file.
